My Savior
by alondraasnts
Summary: "She change my life im never letting her go" Scorpius had a horrible life, terrible person and never knew what love was until he met little Lily who made a change in his life forever.I suck at summaries sorry. Will change to M later on i will let you know! Enjoy! :
1. Changing a bit

**First fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Changing a bit!**

The day he first saw her, he had decided to make her life impossible. She was a Potter after all. James, her oldest brother, was a diva; he loved attention, loved being in the middle of the spot light, passed from girl to girl every few days, Quidditch star Chaser first class prankster. His accomplice, Alice, she was his best friend, his light at the end of the tunnel, he came to her when he needed help with a girl she would show him how to bring her to his claws. She was fun, outgoing, she was like a boy, and she acted like a lady but thought like a man, a very perv man by the way. Alice hair was strawberry blonde and had light brown eyes. Was a beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then we had, nerdy, always on the safe side, boring, bookworm, best friends with the library lady and his cousin Rose, Albus. And then again we had little Lily Luna Potter, with a red hair like her mother and all the Weasleys, green eyes like her dads and her grandmother and namesake Lily Evans Potter, she was going for her first year and I was going back to my third year and yet I was going to make her life impossible.

Me on the other hand had silver blonde hair, grey eyes, Slytherin Prince, I like James had my charm on girls, could had any girl I wanted to, Quidditch star chaser. I didn't like to go home, my father like he liked me to call him was never home and when he was he was drunk and you could smell the Firewhisky from a broomstick up in the sky, my mother was always crying, my father did hit her once that I know of and I was 5 at the time. So I never go home on Christmas or Easter break. I was looking forward to graduation so I could move out. When it comes to girls im not that charming I have never felt what love is so you can't expect much. My best friend is Tom we are like brothers we are even thinking when we graduate to get a flat together.

I was at the station alone once again and I saw her look at me then she turned around to talk to her cousin Hugo.

Later that day I was walking down the train when I heard from a compartment the voices of two first years

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" asked the boy

"Hugo how many times do I have to tell you that you are not bad enough to get into Slytherin?" she said that and I already knew who the girl was

"A lot" Hugo said

"So stop getting stressed you're getting up my ass with it" Lily said and I knew I could do damage

I got into the compartment and she looked like she would kill me and I smirked

"So Hugo are you ready to wear green and silver?" I asked innocently

She looked at me like she could burn me to ashes but I continue talking.

"The Slytherin common room and our parties are so awesome and it's like wicked"

Hugo almost looked like he was going to faint and I had to resist a chuckle. I could almost see steam coming from Lily's ears. So I took that as my cue and I opened the door and before I was out I let out a sigh and came back in.

"Hugo relax you're not Slytherin material and you" I said pointing to Lily "I'm gonna see you at my table for sure be ready to wear green and silver Lily pad" I told her when I remembered what her dad said to her before she hopped into the train. I ran outside and close the door before she could kill me. I make my way to my compartment and sat and talked to Tom. I soon was so tired so I rest my head on the window and before I could close my eyes the last thing that went through my mind was I messy mob of red hair and I smiled.

When we were almost there Tom woke me and I stood there for a moment and a war started in my mind. _What the eff man why did you fell asleep thinking about her? I don't know asked yourself. But I am you so it's yourself that you have to ask. Oh you want to know where I want to put my fist? Where? Up your…._

"Scor….. Scorpiussss" Tom shouted at me.

"What?" I came back to reality.

"You were standing there and looked like you were constipated" he said laughing

"Sorry I was lost in tough" I said smoothly and calmed.

"I think I noticed that" he said "you should get changed we are almost there"

I changed into my white shirt and my green and silver tie and had my robe on my hand just in time. The train stopped and we got off and headed to the castle. When we reached the grand hall it was starting to get full. I sat on the Slytherins table that was still empty and as soon as we sat girls surrounded us. Soon the hall was full and everybody was talking about their summer. The hall went silent when Professor Longbottom enter with the first years. I could see Hugo shaking like it was winter and he was in shorts and next to him was Lily with a cold expression that was about to burst if they didn't sort Hugo soon.

Professor Longbottom started calling : " Elliot Smith" who was placed in Ravenclaw. Then he called "Ruby Winters" who was placed in Hufflepuff. He keep calling and then said "Hugo Weasley" he then went to the hat and sat shaking and after a moment the hat said "Gryffindor" he smiled like he won a puppy and walked to his now table. Then Professor Longbottom said "Lily Potter" the room went silent as Lily sat the hat was placed on her head and as the hat said thing that she could only hear she was rolling her eyes now and then. Then the hat opened his 'mouth' and said….

**Hope you like it sorry if I a horrible grammar and a terrible way of writing! I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! :)! **


	2. The New Comer

**Thanks for the support I have received from story alerts/fav story and reviews**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short :/! **

_Then Professor Longbottom said "Lily Potter" the room went silent as Lily sat the hat was placed on her head and as the hat said thing that she could only hear she was rolling her eyes now and then. Then the hat opened his 'mouth' and said….  
_

Chapter 2

The New Comer

"Slytherin" (a cookie if you knew where she was going to be sorted (::)) shouted the hat but her face remained cold. She got up and walked to our table. The table went nuts and the jaws of all the Gryffindor's went to the floor. When Professor Longbottom was finished I walked to where she was seated and asked the 2nd year Claudia Malik if she could let me sit, she almost fainted because I even know her name. She gladly stood up and went to where I was sitting. I turned to Lily and saw her cold expression and I took every detail in as I analyzed her. Like how her eyes were a darker shade of green when she was angry or stressed.

"So I told you I was going to see you in green and silver" I said

"Oh suck it up, because you were right once doesn't mean you're going to be right all the time" she said as cold as she could.

"Baby im Slytherins Prince Im always going to be right" I said with a smirk.

"babe well you see you were just wrong because im not your baby, never will be, and please do us all a favor and come back from your delusional dream because im never going to boast your ego even if it's a little bit and wipe away that smirk that im going to fall for it even when all of the others do because im nothing like other girls so get used to the fact that your charm didn't work on a girl and im not changing my opinion on the matter any time soon" by now all the table was looking at us and I was freaking out but of course I didn't show it. I was losing my touch.

"don't worry sooner or later you're bound to be trap by me, and when that happens every single time that I smile you're going to melt a little on the inside, like this" I said flashing a smile to the girls at the table, and they did like Jell-O. "And I knew you were different the first day I saw you" she rolled her eyes and then ate. Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of the school, said some words that I didn't paid attention to, what a shocker. The first years came to a stand and follow the Slytherins Prefect. I catch up to Tom and started walking to the dungeons.

"What was that with Lily?" Tom asked

"Oh that was nothing" I said not wanting to go into details

He understood me because he didn't ask anything else. When we reached to our common room we said the password "Salazar" and got in. I went to my dorm room to re-put my posters and unpack. As I was unpacking a saw a picture of my mother, my father and I smiling at the camera and then Draco tickling me afterword's. I sat down like every other year I had to unpack and had to fight with my tears so they won't escape my eyes. _Malfoys don't cry, Malfoys don't cry_. I said to myself. Tom entered the room and sat quietly at his bed knowing that I wouldn't say anything about my past. I lay the picture down in my things and change after I took a quick shower into my green pajama pants and my slim black V-neck. I was cut because I play Quidditch and to keep myself out of the house in the summer I worked out a lot. So let's just say that that shirt fit him just right and that if girls saw him in it they would drool all over him.

"Im going for a walk" I told him.

"Ok but you can count on me. I may not be the best person in the world but you can tell me" Tom said

"Yeah I know im just not ready" I told him trufuly, reaching for the door

"Don't get caught" he told me

"Not planning to" and with that I left to go to my favorite part of the castle, the astronomy tower. As I was walking up the stairs already passed all the dangers of getting caught I was relive to be alone thinking. But as soon as I was getting to the top I heard someone whisper

"Astrum ex supremus dico mihi quis efficio im sic turbo volo delecto libere quod ago meus own vita tamen umbra of meus parentes hunt mihi commodo succurro mihi (stars from the above tell me what to do im so confuse. I want to love freely and live my own life but the shadow of my parents hunt me please help me. Latin)"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_. Someone is doing dark magic in the castle. As my mind run wild trying to figure out what to do y slipped and a rock slide and as soon as that happen the whispers got quiet. I took another step and then another till I was at the top facing the person who was doing the incantation. I was so shock with who I saw.

**Sorry again for my grammar. Hope you like it let me know what you think of it and do tell me what you want to see in the plot.**


	3. Opening myself

**Disclaimer: I have forgotten to write this: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**This chapter will be more Scorpius letting out a bit of his suffer to Lily.**

_I was so shock with who I saw…_

Chapter 3

Opening myself

There stood Lily in shock too. **( a cookie (::) to the person who tought it was her)**

"im so sorry I tought I was going to be alone, I always come here when im down. What are you doing here?" I asked her

She stood ther dumbfounded **(I just wanted to say that! :))**

"Lily are you ok?" I asked her again when she didn't say nothing.

"yeah sorry. Um… im just here thinking"

I was unsure if to asked her about what she was saying.

"lily what were you saying? That sounded like another language." I said " That sounded a bit like dark magic" I said the last part under my breath hoping that she hadn't heard me.

She started laughing.

"oh Scorpius I was speaking latin and no I was not doing dark magic. When I was little and my dad was doing raids for days and my mom locked herself up in the basement of our house just to write her articles I was bound to do something. My brother James always tought that I was weird so he didn't speak to me and Albus was always with Rose. Hugo was my only friend but we didn't talked to much because he annoys me a lot and well I was always alone. So I spend a lot of time in the library and most of the books are in latin so I learn". _Wow I never tought that little miss perfect, little princess potter had a rough childhood like that. _

" I … I don't talk to my dad" I said I even surprised myself "and I don't have any siblings and all my relatives are from my mothers side and they live in Australia so I don't anyone to talk to"

"and why don't you talk to your mom?"

I sat looking at the stars and constallations and a stray tear fell from my eye to my cheek I quickly wiped it away before she could see it. Malfoys don't cry. To late, she saw my discomfort.

"so do you want to play 20 questions?" she asked

"ok you start" I said after the shock that she didn't tease me about anything

"ok why are you such a dickhead" she asked holding back a fit of laughter.

I looked at her in disbelief and gave her a glare and she just had a fit of laughther.

"im not a dickhead! You just get on my nerves"

"oh so im the one that gets on your nerves? I didn't know that doing nothing was getting on your nerves!"

"oh shush its my turn to ask. Whats your favorite color?" I didn't know what to ask so I got to answers to get to know her.

"silver. What your favorite part of the castle?"

"the tower, here. Whats your favorite food?"

"it's a muggle food, pizza. Do you prefer muggle clothes or robes?"

"muggle attire. Do you prefer dresses or jeans and a shirt?

"jeans and shirt. Who is your best friend?"

"tom. Would you prefer being in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"green and silver all the way baby. What did you though of me when you first saw me?"

"that you were a spoil brat, a daddys little girl, that you could get anything that you wanted. And what did you thought about me when you first saw me?"

"oh you are so wrong about me, and that you were/are a man whore, that you always have it your way, that you like to mess with girls minds" I drifted away thinking about what she just said. Is that what all the girls think that I am? Well she is not like most girls so I don't think so…

"Scorp..Scorp…Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy **(I think that's how you write his middle name)" **she snapped at me

"what?"

"penny for your toughts?"

"you would go broke, its getting late we should get going before someone finds us missing"

"yeah its getting pretty late"

When we reach down before we went out I grabed her arm and pull her infront of me, she looked indifferent

"please don't say anything about tonight"

"don't worry Scorp. I wouldn't do anything that could put your ego and reputation down the drain"

"im not saying it like that. Its just that you are the first person that I even mention my father not even Tom knows anything about him so please?"

"yes Scorp your secret is safe with me"

"and even if you say something about you being with me tonight it will only boost my rep, and you have a croked teeth"

She shot me the deadliest glare I have seen.

"I knew this Scorpius woulnt last long, it was to good to be truth"

We were about to open the door when we heard people talking and we froze

"she has to do dark magic" girl 1 said

"that's imposible shes Harry Potters daughter" girl 2 said

"then how did she get herself in Slytherin? Only people that their families or themselves know how to use dark magic and know about dark arts get themselves in Slytherin. Look at Malfoy his father and his fathers father where under the wing of the dark lord and he is probably trying to get all the death eaters back together" I could feel myself steam. I was going to beat the crap out of whom ever said that. I felt a hand grabing my arm and I don't know why but that calmed me down "and she must be doing dark magic to get herself up in there" a boy said

"and her dad didn't do dark arts, he fought them, do you think that he finds out about her doing dark magic he would kill his only daughter" girl 2 said

Lily looked like she would kill

"if he did he would be doing all of us a favor, killing that bitch. Shes got all the attention of the boys, she might be in Slytherin but even boys at Gryffindor and I don't care about the other years but our year, 7th years are talking about her, and saying things like they would kill to asked her to go to the night dance" girl 1 said

Lily had this annoyed face on.

"the only boy not talking about her in 7th year is her brother, its like he doesn't know her" said girl 2

"he doesn't" said Lily in a hushed tone, she was almost griping my arm in a deathly hold, that I coulnt feel the blood flow.

"and I really don't mind he not caring about her, shes a bitch, and I know a lot of thing I would like to do to him" girl 1 said

Lily and I winced and gag at the thought.

"we should go before some teacher does a round" the boy said. And with that they left. Lily let go of the deathly grip she had my arm earlier, I could feel my blood running to my fingers.

When we got out of the tower and turned a corner we bumped into something…more accurately someone. When I looked up and saw….

a/n:

sorry that I was so tardy with this chapter im working from 7am till 3pm all day standing up and then or I have church or have to buy some stuff so im really sorry. A cookie for waiting (::)! And thanks again!


End file.
